Sin corazón
by Mickey Mousekovich
Summary: Mikaela era el ultimo de su especie. Aquellos seres sin corazón que vagaban por la vida en busca de la única persona que podía darle sentido a sus existencias. La persona que poseía su corazón.


Bueenas. Creí que, en vista de que estoy de vacaciones, dedicada en absoluto al ocio y la vagancia, me tendrían por aquí más seguido. Me equivoqué. Fue mi cumpleaños, y Navidad, y me regalaron varios libros, así que he estado pegada.

Esta idea me llegó hace unos días, y se suponía que debía de estar para el 25, el día MikaYuu, pero hasta ahora sale.

Será un two-shoot, muy fumado. Parece que las fechas me afectan (?) y me he estado yendo mucho por el "Soulmates" esto es básicamente eso. Me gusta, no puedo decir que sea lo mejor que he hecho, pero me gusta. También será bastante corto. El próximo cap es considerablemente más largo que este, pero tampoco súper extenso.

Y esto tendrá un final feliz. No se preocupen, no mataré ni a Mika ni a Yuu.

Espero sea de su agrado y lamentó cualquier falta ortográfica.

Owari no Seraph pertenece a Kagami Takaya, Yamamoto Yamato y Furuya Daisuke.

* * *

Mikaela era el último de su especie.

Ni siquiera él sabía de donde habían surgido, o porqué. Eran hijos de humanos, con una belleza más allá de lo entendible, inteligentes, e inmortales.

No era la clase de inmortalidad que solo hace a la persona longeva, no, la de su especie era un inmortalidad condicional. Los de su especie no tenían corazón, y sin importar nada no morían. Hasta que nacía alguien, alguien especial, alguien guardando otro corazón. Los de su especie estaban destinados a morir de amor. Debían de encontrar a su otra persona, y morir justo cuando esa persona moría.

Fueron algo especial. Mikaela no sabía dónde había nacido, la mayoría nacieron antes de que hubieran fronteras definidas, o que la gente le tomara la importancia suficiente. Nacían, crecían, y en determinado momento huían de sus familias y pueblos, a buscar juntarse con iguales, era un instinto contra el que ninguno podía luchar. Debían de reunirse. De permanecer juntos, aguardando algo que nadie sabía que era.

Cuando el Imperio Romano estaba en su apogeo, nació en Pompeya una chica. Ella era la numero cien de su especie. Ese fue el mismo año en el que el primero encontró su corazón. A partir de esa chica no nació ninguno más. Tardaron mucho en notarlo, habían estado naciendo y reuniéndose por cientos de años, pero después de más de cincuenta sin nadie nuevo, y ya con el primer muerto, notaron que las cosas habían comenzado a cambiar. Mikaela lo recordaba todo, la memoria perfecta era otro rasgo de su especie, recordaba a la última chica. Y recordaba al primer chico en marcharse, era rubio igual que él, con los ojos grises. Había anunciado un día que se marchaba, que no sabía por qué, pero que debía marcharse, había alguien que tenía que encontrar, alguien llamado Raij. Todos sintieron su muerte algunos años más tarde.

Siguieron marchándose, y al poco tiempo se enteraron del porqué. Debían de marcharse a buscar su corazón, a la persona que lo tenía. Y a morir. No había forma de evitarlo. Aún si no lo encontrabas, morías. Mikaela recuerda esa vez. Estaban en Constantinopla, y fue, curiosamente, la última chica que había nacido. Estaba tranquila, y de repente se llevó la mano al lado izquierdo del pecho, murmuró un nombre, compuso una mueca extraña, y cayó. No se levantó más. Algo había fallado, la persona que tenía su corazón había muerto antes de encontrarse.

Pero ella fue la única con aquel desenlace. Sin embargo, los números de su especie siguieron bajando y bajando sin ningún nacimiento nuevo. Los pocos que quedaban asumieron que serían los últimos.

Y así fue. Mikaela era ya el último.

La penúltima había sido una chica. De las primeras en nacer, curiosamente, la tercera.

En 1942, cuando la Segunda Guerra Mundial azotaba Europa, Krul le dijo que debía de comenzar a buscar, a alguien llamado Lest, Mikaela no conocía la sensación, pero no habían sido pocas las veces que se había preguntado cómo se sentiría. Qué se sentiría el saber que hay alguien esperándote, alguien que tiene tu corazón, tu mortalidad. Se preguntaba cómo sería. ¿De repente pensaría en un nombre y ya no podría dejar de pensar en él? ¿O cómo?

Mikaela había asentido, y se había marchado con ella. Pasaron dos años buscando, hasta que un día, en Francia, entre un montón de cadáveres, Krul se arrodilló frente a alguien. Tenía el cabello trenzado y de dos colores, su uniforme lo identificaba como un alto rango del ejército inglés, y era tan aniñado como la misma Krul.

Él abrió los ojos y se miraron. Mikaela, como siempre, no lo pudo entender a cabalidad, pero la misma mirada que había visto tantas veces en todos sus otros congéneres la pudo ver en los ojos de Krul. Ella le pasó la mano por el rostro. Y se volvió a mirar a Mika por unos segundos.

—Tengo hambre —dijo— y frío, y calor, y me duelen las piernas por caminar. Siento.

Él murió apenas unos minutos después, al igual que Krul.

Ahora estaba completamente solo. Y ansiando poder sentir también. No tener corazón implicaba muchas cosas. Eran un cuerpo muerto movido por alguna clase de magia inexplicable, vetados de cualquier sentir hasta que encontraran su corazón.

Deambuló por el mundo por muchos años, contempló guerras y conflictos, solo, siempre solo, con la única compañía de sus recuerdos.

Recordar era lo único que mantenía firme la esperanza de que en algún momento encontraría su corazón.

Todos los demás lo habían hecho.

Incluso el excéntrico Ferid, con quien Mikaela jamás se llevó muy bien encontró a alguien, allá por el siglo X.

O Lacus.

O la hermosa Horn, cuyo corazón lo tenía una chiquilla de alta cuna, que estaba comprometida con otro noble. Aquello fue muy dramático, pero al final ella y la chiquilla, Chess, vivieron sus años juntos.

Shinya, el 94º en morir, cuyo corazón estaba en manos de un extraño coronel del ejército prusiano, allá por 1760. Que solía negar cualquier vínculo afectivo con Shinya.

¡Incluso Kureto! A quien Mikaela detestaba y consideraba lo peor que pudo haber tenido su especie. Incluso él encontró su corazón.

Saito, Lucal, Jaine, Nill. Todos. Todos.

Mikaela no podía imaginar que por alguna desdichada razón él, el último, fuese el único que jamás tendría su corazón, que jamás amaría.

Pero a pesar de que trataba de conversarse de lo contrario, la inseguridad lo atormentó por más de sesenta años.

Hasta que un día despertó.

Tenía un nombre en la mente, y una ansiedad indescriptible le recorría el cuerpo. Una ansiedad que le impedía pensar en cualquier otra cosa, que le ordenaba a su cuerpo que se moviera y buscara, mientras su mente seguía saboreando aquel nombre.

Yuuichiro.

Yuuichiro.

* * *

Esta un poco flojo pero...

Reviews? C:


End file.
